


Stay

by unicorndads



Category: Gandrew - Fandom
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, New Year's Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicorndads/pseuds/unicorndads
Summary: Tumblr says 2020 is the rise of Gandrew and I believe it.
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Kudos: 93





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if any known details about the night aren't quite right. I get all my Gandrew info from Tumblr since I don't have the necessary social media needed to keep up with our two favorite guys. A little short and rushed, but hopefully still enjoyable!
> 
> No disrespect to Garrett or Andrew. I love both of them. They are my dads even if they aren't an irl couple.

2019 had been a hard year for Garret. He was looking forward to saying goodbye to it and welcoming the new year with some of his closest friends. Inviting them over had been suggested while grabbing coffee with his closest friend, Andrew Siwicki, who had flown back to LA after spending Christmas with his family. 

The night was a blast, spent dancing and drinking with three other friends whom he loved. When the hour turned from 11:59 to 12:00, Garrett's tiny house was filled with cheers. As two of Garret's friends kissed to the new year, he felt happiness swell in his chest. He loved seeing his friends in love, despite the constant reminder that he was alone.

He felt pressure on his side and he looked down to see Andrew leaning against him. He had a loose grip on Garrett's arm as he stared up at him. 

Before Garrett could say anything, Andrew suddenly reddened and let go. He turned away, mumbling "Happy New Year." Garrett's response fell on deaf ears as Andrew hurried to grab another drink. 

The party began to die down a few hours after midnight. Everyone claimed that they were okay to go home, but Garrett was particularly worried about Andrew. He had drank more than he usually did and he was more wobbly than Garrett was comfortable with. Still, Andrew was adamant that he could get home okay.

Garrett decided to kick their other friends out first - nicely, of course - before trying to convince Andrew to stay the night. After his other friends left from the premises okay, he shut his front door door gently and turned to face the redhead.

Andrew was now sitting on Garrett's couch, peering up at him. "No, stay," he declared.

"What?" Garrett moved closer.

"Stay."

"You want to stay the night? Good, because I was a little worr-"

"Stay and sleep...you. Sleep you." Andrew nodded, as if what he said made perfect sense.

Garrett stifled his laughter. "Ya, I'm going to sleep, too. Come on."

Andrew gripped Garrett's hand and pulled down, grunting in his attempt to get Garrett onto the couch next to him. Garrett willingly sat down. "It's new year, Garr," Andrew slurred, scooting closer.

"Yup, that's right buddy."

Andrew reached out and wrapped his arms around Garrett's large form. Garrett hugged him back, sighing contentedly. The warm feeling of alcohol in his system kept him from fully comprehending when Andrew pulled away. 

Andrew reached up, his hands roaming over Garrett's face and cheeks, before pulling him in for a kiss.

Garrett's eyes widened. He felt guilty, realizing that he began kissing back right away, the movements almost involuntary. _Boy, what a start to the new year._

Garrett quickly came to his senses and pulled back. He stared down at the flushed boy in front of him. Andrew's cheeks were tinged pink and Garrett wondered if it was because of more than the alcohol. Andrew didn't seem embarrassed or ashamed, though. He was staring up at Garrett with a pleased, drunken smile on his face. "A-Andrew," Garrett stuttered. He felt his voice catch in his throat.

"Happy New Year," Andrew giggled. He closed his eyes and leaned into the couch, that smile still plastered on his face.

Garrett watched him, mentally attempting to relax his body and mind. He couldn't help the whirlwind of emotions - none of them good - that was whipping around in his brain. Guilt was the strongest one - guilt for kissing his straight friend, for taking advantage of his drunkenness. Disappointment started seeping into every crack and filling his entire body. _Of course Andrew would only kiss me because he was too drunk to know any better._ Shame then began to burn his insides and the tips of his ears, shame for even entertaining the idea that Andrew would kiss him for any other reason.

Andrew opened his eyes, trying to focus on Garrett. "Stay and sleep," he murmured.

Keeping his gaze averted, Garrett stood up and did his best to push his emotions away for the time being. "Ya buddy," he agreed. "Let's just sleep. Come on." Garrett pulled Andrew up, trying to ignore how quickly and closely he was pressing against him. _Andrew just needed support. He's drunk as a skunk and he probably won't even remember any of this._

Garrett managed to bring Andrew, who was a giggling mess, to his bed and plop him down. He threw his blanket over the redhead, who proceeded to dig further into the comfort of the bed. 

"Night, buddy," Garrett said softly. As he turned to leave, Andrew reached out and grabbed his arm. 

"Stay," Andrew whined.

"Andrew, I'm sleeping on the couch."

"Why?" Andrew pouted and Garrett couldn't help but smile at the cute display. 

_Why am I sleeping on the couch?_ They've shared a bed many times before, especially when drunk. _But Andrew has never kissed me before,_ he remembered soberly. "Because it's best for both of us." 

Andrew's grip tightened. He was surprisingly strong, considered he couldn't walk five seconds ago. "No, stay. Sleep you."

Garrett knew his will wasn't as strong as it should be, and he knew he would give in sooner than later as he stared into Andrew's begging eyes. He sighed heavily before nodding in agreement. Satisfied, Andrew released his hand from his arm. Garrett moved to the other side of the bed and laid down on his back, staring up at his ceiling. He knew he wasn't going to sleep until Andrew-

Andrew scooted closer and wrapped an arm over Garrett's chest. He dug closer and Garrett was acutely aware of just how much of Andrew he could feel against him. He could feel Andrew's breath blowing against his neck and hear Andrew's contented sigh in his ear.

"Andrew..." Garrett started weakly. He had to get Andrew off of him. They couldn't wake up like this.

But he knew that Andrew had already passed out and that his weight would feel like a ton of bricks until he moved.

When Garrett woke up, the first thing he noticed was that Andrew was still pressed tightly against him, an arm slung over his middle. The second thing he noticed was that Andrew's breath was still fluttering across his throat. Garrett's third realization was that Andrew was awake too. His breathing was not slow and measured; in fact, it seemed to quicken as Garrett woke up fully.

Garrett tentatively pulled away, honestly surprised that Andrew did not pull away the moment he woke up and found them in this scandalous position.

Garrett turned his head and met Andrew's eyes staring up at him. He felt his heart drop. Andrew was no longer the smiley, giggly, bubbly boy he put to bed. He was far too serious for Garrett's liking. It wasn't often that either of them were serious around one another. Despite this, Andrew didn't shift away. Garrett wasn't sure if he wanted him to or not.

"Hey," he said tentatively. He braced himself for whatever would come.

Andrew blinked up at him blearily. "Hey Garr," he murmured. _And he still isn't moving._

Garrett decided he needed to get out from under him or he would go crazy. He sat up and Andrew's arm finally slid down off of him. "Andrew, do you remember what happened last night?" he asked bluntly.

Andrew didn't move for a few seconds. Garrett felt anxiety begin to fill his stomach. He had no idea what Andrew was thinking, and he wasn't giving him much to work with. Finally, Andrew nodded.

"Andrew, I'm so sorry." Garrett dropped his head in his hands. 

Andrew sat up slowly, still feeling some of the effects from the alcohol. He pulled Garrett's hand down, forcing him to look at him. "Why are you sorry?" he asked. 

Garrett couldn't read the expression Andrew's face. "I kissed you and I shouldn't have," he whispered.

"No, I kissed you."

"You were drunk."

"I would have kissed you even if I wasn't."

Garrett was shocked at how easily Andrew said that. He laughed, but there was no humor in it. "You're still drunk."

"No. I'm not."

"Why would you say that then?" Garrett demanded.

"Because it's true."

Garrett scoffed in disbelief. He stood up and began heading toward the door. "I need some air."

"No! Please stay." Andrew sounded so heartbroken Garrett couldn't take another step. He turned to see Andrew snapping the rubber band always on his wrist - a bad habit when he was distressed. "Jesus, I'm an idiot."

"Andrew-"

"I wanted to be braver this year but I couldn't do it without liquid courage, could I?"

Garrett felt himself gravitating back to the bed. He reached out to take Andrew's hands, preventing him from hurting himself any further. Andrew stared up at him and Garrett suddenly knew that he was being sincere. "Couldn't do what?" he asked softly.

"Show you how I feel. How I truly feel. I've wanted to for so long, but there was too much to lose."

Garrett gently sat back down. He felt his heart racing at the implications of Andrew's words. "What would you lose?" he murmured.

"You. Our friendship. Nothing can compare," Andrew whispered, shutting his eyes.

"You will never lose me," Garrett promised. He closed his eyes as well and gently bumped his forehead against Andrew's.

He heard Andrew sigh. "I want to kiss you so bad."

"You promise you're not drunk?" Garrett asked, pulling away slightly.

"I promise." Andrew didn't move, though his eyes flickered down to Garrett's lips.

Garrett licked them self-consciously. Andrew let out a quiet moan. Garrett's eyes widened. "Andrew!" he giggled.

Andrew blushed and moved forward, crashing his lips into Garrett's. Garrett responded in kind, the kiss deepening with every second. Andrew gripped the back of Garrett's shirt with one hand and tangled the other in his hair, pulling him closer. He hungrily explored Garrett's mouth; Garrett easily kept up.

Garrett pulled away when he finally needed air, flushed. He had never seen this side of Andrew before. "Shit, Andrew," he gasped out. "New year, new you, huh?"

"New year, new us," Andrew whispered, pulling Garrett into another kiss.


End file.
